The cycloamyloses are enzyme models. The results of structural studies by X-ray crystallography on cycloheptaamylose-substrate complexes will be compared with those from solution kinetics. The crystal structures will be solved by application of the Rossman-Blow rotation function followed by a translation search. This method has already worked successfully on the complex of cycloheptaamylose with 2,5-diiodobenzoic acid. Wider application of this method should follow these studies.